Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone: What If?
by jlsnc0331983
Summary: 1st in the What If series-Based on the original Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone but with a great twist. Lily, James, and Harry Potter come face to face with Lord Voldemort and survive. Harry becomes a hero, and grows up becoming a normal child. He finds his fame at Hogwarts, not only friends but magic at its best, but will he survive the encounter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

Author's note: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise; all names are property of JK Rowling.

Date: 31, October 1981

Location: Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow

James Potter walked into the kitchen of Potter Cottage rubbing the rough stubble upon his face. He had not shaved in a few days and it was starting to get itchy and it was annoying him. This seemed to be the way it would always happen, he would get too lazy to shave, decide to grow a beard and then shave it off after it started to annoy him.

He grinned and then stared at two of the most important people in his life, his wife Lily and fifteen month old son Harry. Lily is an average height woman with long red hair which if the light hits it just right has hints of chestnut in it and beautiful green eyes. James however, is an average height man with dark hair that was always untidy and with dark eyes. He wore round glasses to help him see. He is an Auror at the ministry of Magic and along with Lily and his best friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, a member of The Order Of The Phoenix which is a secret society formed by the greatest wizard of all and the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. Harry, though was a very happy and well loved child. He has the same dark colored hair that resembled his father's but he has his mother's eyes.

Our story starts on the wet and windy night in Godric's Hollow. Something strange indeed was going on but James and Lily did not know it yet. Gliding along a quiet street was a man in a hooded cloak. This man's name was Lord Voldemort. This wizard is a dark wizard who has killed many people. His face was whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.

And along a new and darker street he moved, and at last the cottage he could see because the Fidelius Charm had broken, though James and Lily did not know it yet. He took out his wand and pointed it towards the gate.

"CONFRINGO!" he shouted and the gate flew apart.

Inside Potter Cottage, Lily and James were kissing when the loud bang caused them to break apart and Harry woke up and started crying. Lily began to rub her hand back and forth upon his back.

"It is okay honey, she said, go back to sleep, mummy is right here."

It took a few seconds but Harry finally calmed down, but James did not. He had a look of worry upon his face. He rushed over to the window and looked out, his eyes searching and when he saw that the front gate had been blasted apart.

"Oh no" he gasped.

Lily looked up in alarm. "What is it James?"

"He is here," James answered grabbing his wand, "He has found us, I don't know how but he has, I need you to take Harry and go, I don't know how long I can hold him off."

He moved towards the door and Lily gasped in a panic.

"No, James," she said, holding Harry tightly in her arms, "I'm not going to leave you here. We can make a run for it."

James sighed in frustration. "Lily!" he said, "We need to keep Harry safe, just do as I say."

"James, Lily said, "I don't want to lose you. I love you so much."

Downstairs, Voldemort used a blasting curse to blow the front door off of its hinges.

Back upstairs, James turned to Lily once more, kissed her softly before placing a kiss on Harry's head.

"Lily," he said, "Voldemort is here, go now and keep our son safe, I love you to."

"JAMIE!" Lily shouted, and James turned around. Jamie was the nickname that Lily used only on him.

"I love you so much my Lily Rose, he said, "Just keep our son safe from harm."

Then James turned and walked out of the room and hurried down the stairs leaving Lily and Harry alone in the nursery.

James made it to the bottom most stair as Voldemort was lowering his hood.

"How did you find us you evil git," James asked, wand at the ready, "You were not supposed to find out!"

Voldemort just grinned, his red eyes glowing, "I have my ways," he said with an evil laugh, "now where is the boy?"

James held his wand tightly in his hand pointing it directly at Voldemort. "That is none of your damn business, you evil git," he shouted, "he has done nothing to you; you will not lay one bloody hand on my son!"

Voldemort laughed at this idea. "And you think that you are going to stop me Potter?" he said, with an evil laugh.

"I have gotten away three times already," James said, wand still pointed at Voldemort, "I can manage a fourth time, NOW MOVE!

And the duel began, with James casting the first spell.

"PROTEGO!" he shouted and every spell that Voldemort casted was thrown off. James threw curse after curse at Voldemort but he was so strong that his shield charm broke. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted and James flew back against the wall, blood spurting from his mouth. There was no way that he could win this time. Before James could block the spell, he hit the floor, his body stretching and bending in ways that it should not. He bit at his lip until it bled to keep from screaming. When Voldemort lifted the spell, James jumped to his feet. His reflexes were great due to his Auror training. He felt blood flowing from cuts upon his body. He pointed his wand at Voldemort one last time, desperate to protect Lily and Harry. "Think you are going to beat me this time Potter," Voldemort said. "I have my chances Riddle," James said, wand at the ready. "Not this time Potter," Voldemort said pointing his wand at James, "You don't stand a chance, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light from the spell filled the cramped hallway, it lit up the pram pushed against the wall, and it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, but James dived out of the way quickly but as he was still dizzy from the Cruciatus, He hit the wall head first and the world went black around him. Voldemort looked at James, thinking that he was dead. "You did not stand a chance Potter, he whispered, I will always win in the end." And he walked away. Little did Voldemort know that James was alive. He could hear Lily screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as Lily was sensible, Lily, at least, had nothing to fear. Voldemort climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in.

Meanwhile in the nursery Lily had barricaded the door with boxes while listening to the battle between James and Voldemort. The noise from downstairs was deafening and she heard banging and curses but did not know what was going on. Finally the noise died down and she heard someone outside the door, and she knew right away that it was not James. He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes that she hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the last sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from his sight.

"Well well well Lily Potter, he snarled, how nice to meet you, now move out of the way because you do not need to die like your husband did"

He pointed his wand at Harry with a sneer. Lily stood with bravery in front of the crib, her wand out pointed at Voldemort. But even as she spoke, determined to protect Harry, she wondered if James was really gone.

"No," Lily said, "I will not let you hurt him, what has he done to you Riddle?"

Voldemort just laughed, "Do you think that you can defeat the greatest wizard of all time? Your husband sure didn't you filthy little mudblood, he is dead"

"No," Lily shouted, "You are not the greatest wizard of all, Albus Dumbledore is, I will not let you kill my baby!"

Voldemort laughed; a long and cold almost maniac sound that sent chills down Lily's spine. "Move aside silly girl." he said.

"NO!" Lily shouted and another duel began. "PROTEGO!" Lily shouted and she moved fast. But Voldemort moved so fast that she wasn't fast enough. "CRUCIO!" he shouted and she to felt her body stretching and bending in ways that it should not, and he lifted the spell and then casted the killing curse, but being an Auror herself she to was quick, she dived in front of Harry's crib. The spell missed, but Lily was in trouble, with no other option, she lifted her wand and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The spell missed as Voldemort moved quickly out of the way, and she hit the floor and the world became black around her. "Just like your dear husband, Voldemort whispered, looking at Lily with an evil grin, you to Lily Potter did not stand a chance against me, I will always win in the end." He turned towards Harry's crib, not realizing the white light around the crib, he raised his wand and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry watched as another flash of green light flew towards him and then he heard a painful scream and then he looked around the empty room and he began to cry. "Mumma, Da, Mumma, Da," he cried out as tears began to pour down his cheeks. His crying turned into screams as no one came to get him.

Harry cried for what seemed like hours, but it was only thirty minutes. Then Albus Dumbledore apparated into the room. Albus Dumbledore was a tall man, very thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing very long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and there was no finer wizard ever.

He picked up Harry and cradled him into his arms.

"Shh Harry, he said, it's going to be okay." Harry stopped crying, stuck his thumb in his mouth and wrapped his small hands around Dumbledore's beard. Dumbledore examined Harry's head and saw that he had a cut shaped like a lightning bolt that was bleeding. Just then Sirius Black apparated into the room beside of Dumbledore. Sirius is a tall slender man with black hair that in certain lights looks dark auburn or brown and he has gray eyes. He is the godfather to Harry and James and Lily's best friend.

"I just got word Albus," he said looking at Harry, "Remus encountered Peter Pettigrew and cornered him. Pettigrew was arrested by ministry officials for betraying James and Lily to Voldemort."

"Sorry to say that for him," Dumbledore said with a sad expression.

"I say he deserves it," Sirius said, "I should have been secret keeper instead of Pettigrew. James and Lily thought he was trustworthy, even Remus was suspicious of Pettigrew's actions over the past few days."

"Is Remus is coming here as well," asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," Sirius answered, "he just had to see Cornelius for business regarding Pettigrew's arrest but yes he will be here, he should be here shortly."

"Meanwhile," Dumbledore said, "little Harry here might want to see his godfather, so we can check if James and Lily are alive."

"Sounds like a great idea," Sirius said, "I'll check Lily out while you check on James."

"Sounds great Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Siri!" Harry exclaimed, holding out his arms.

"Come to Uncle Siri Harry," Sirius said, taking Harry from Dumbledore's arms, "It is going to be okay."

"Siri!" Harry exclaimed, Mumma, Da?"

"We shall see soon Harry," Sirius said, we will find out soon." Sirius ripped his shirt and wiped the blood from the cut on Harry's head.

Sirius then looked down at the floor. Lily was spread out on the floor against the crib and she was bleeding. He bent down to check if Lily was alive. Sirius felt a pulse and was relieved.

"Rennervate." He said with his wand pointed at Lily's chest, and Lily woke up with a start.

"Padfoot," she said, what happened? Where is James? Is he dead?"

"No Lily love, Sirius answered, Dumbledore is here and checking on him right now, but Voldemort is gone. You survived, but how?"

"I was dueling him," Lily answered, "and he casted the torture curse, and then he lifted it off of me and then casted the killing curse, I dived out of the way of the curse in front of Harry's crib and casted the disarming charm, you know Expelliarmus, but my aim was off and last thing I saw was black. Apparently I was unconscious."

"You were," Sirius said, "apparently you hit the crib when you blacked out."

"What is that on Harry's head?" Lily asked looking at her son.

"This must be how Voldemort fell," answered Sirius examining the cut on Harry's head, "Your love protected Harry from Voldemort's curse."

"That is great," Lily said with enthusiasm.

"Mumma," Harry exclaimed with arms opened wide.

"Let me have him Sirius," Lily said.

"Okay Lily love," Sirius said, "go to mumma Harry." And he handed Harry to Lily.

Meanwhile Dumbledore went downstairs to check if James was alive. He bent down to where James was laying and checked his neck for a pulse. When Dumbledore felt a pulse, he was relieved.

"Rennervate," Dumbledore said, with his wand pointed at James' chest and James woke up with a start. He sat up, rubbing his head and he found blood. He was bleeding everywhere on his body.

"Albus," James said, looking up at Dumbledore, "What is going on?"

"Voldemort is gone James, Dumbledore said, you, managed to survive, Harry is alive as well. Sirius is checking on Lily."

"That is great news," James said trying to get up but he couldn't due to lack of blood, "What is wrong with me Albus?"

"That is what I want to know," Dumbledore said, "It looks like you were tortured. What I really want to know is how did Voldemort find you?"

"Can I heal my injuries first?" asked James.

"Oh yes," answered Dumbledore and James went to work, using his hands muttering some basic healing charms upon his cuts before grabbing his wand. Once he was no longer bleeding, he tried to stand but could not due to the lack of blood.

"Here James," Dumbledore said, holding out his hand, "I'll help you up."

"Thanks Albus," James said taking Dumbledore's hand and standing up. He was still weak but at least he could stand without falling.

"Now, Dumbledore said, "I want to know how Voldemort found you and Lily."

"I have been using my powers, putting a protection spell around Harry and Lily every night just in case something did happen," James explained, "Lily was not aware of this though. Tonight we were in the nursery and suddenly out of nowhere we heard a bang. I saw Voldemort; he was coming up the walkway. So I went downstairs to head him off. We dueled for a while, and then he threw the killing curse at me. I dived out of the way but I am not sure that it was far enough. I was bleeding so badly, then I hit my head on the wall and that was all that I remember because I passed out, due to being weak from the cruciatus curse."

"You obviously did pretty well in your duel against Voldemort James," Dumbledore said smiling, but you do need some care; Remus is on his way here, as soon as he gets here we will all go to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey will take care of you, Lily and Harry."

"Harry is alive?" James asked.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore answered, "He was the reason that Voldemort fell. He has a cut upon his head shaped like a bolt of lightning. It will scar over but he will be okay."

Just then Remus Lupin apparated into the room. He is a slender but well built man with a bulbous nose. He has dark brown eyes, and medium length light brown hair flecked with gray. He looked somewhat ill and exhausted due to the fact that once a month he transformed into a werewolf, so he has two pronounced scars on his face due to this.

"Alright Remus," Dumbledore said.

"Never better Albus," Remus answered, Cornelius said that Pettigrew's trial date is set for tomorrow, to me I say he deserves what he got."

"I second that Moony," James said with anger, "If I get a hold of that bloody git I will kill him!"

"Calm yourself James," Dumbledore said, "It is all over now."

"I trusted him Albus," James said.

"There is nothing that you can do now Prongs," Remus said, "It is all up to the Ministry now."

"I hate to break up this session," Dumbledore said, "we need to go and see if Lily is alive and well."

"I say we should," James said, with a small grin, "Moony you don't mind helping me," he added, "I am weak."

"Sure thing Prongs," Remus said, taking James' hand, "You know I will always be there to help my friends when they are in need of help."

"Thanks Moony," James said, and the three started to walk upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs in Harry's nursery, Lily and Sirius were playing with Harry when James, Remus and Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Albus," Lily said, "This is a surprise…" She paused when she saw James.

"JAMES!" she shouted, running over to him embracing him in a hug which knocked him over.

"Oh my god, she said, what is wrong with you Jamie? Albus?"

"James is weak due to blood loss Lily," Dumbledore said, helping James up, "His duel with Voldemort was quite successful. He dived just in time and in just the right direction to avoid the killing curse, but that did not stop him from getting injured, what I really want to know is how you managed to survive?"

"I dueled Voldemort as well," Lily answered, handing Harry back to Sirius, "he casted the torture curse, and then the killing curse, of course I dove out of the way just right and casted the disarming charm, it missed and then I passed out. Parts of my body hurt; I think I may have a broken arm due to hitting Harry's crib really hard."

"And Harry here happens to be the reason Voldemort fell Albus," Sirius said.

"That is true Sirius," Dumbledore said, "We need to get these three some medical care."

Dumbledore then took one of Harry's toys from the floor and turned it into a portkey.

"I assure that everyone here knows how to use a portkey right?" Dumbledore asked, and they all nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the toy, even Harry as little as he was reached out to touch his toy.

"Good, Dumbledore added, touching the toy himself, "On the count of three then . . . one . . . two . . . three . . ." They felt a powerful jerk behind their navels, the ground vanished from beneath their feet, their hands were glued to the toy; they were banging into one another as they all sped forward in a swirl of colors and in a rush of wind, the toy pulling them onward and then they all landed in Dumbledore's office, James landed on his feet so hard that he fell to the floor. Lily landed next to him and fell as well, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were the last, landing much easier, and they were able to stay on their feet. Remus rushed over to where James and Lily had landed and helped them up. Dumbledore went over to his desk and grabbed his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," he called out and a silver phoenix came from the wand tip and faced Dumbledore, "Minerva, please come to my office immediately," he spoke in a soft voice and the phoenix took off.

"What was that Albus," Lily asked, with concern. "That was a verbal patronus Lily," answered Dumbledore, "I sent it to McGonagall to come to my office."

"Minerva Albus," Lily said, "Why do we need Minerva?"

"Her knowledge is that you two are dead and Harry is alive," Dumbledore answered, "Minerva needs to know that everyone is alive and okay."

A few minutes later Professor Minerva McGonagall opened the door and came into the office. She was a very tall witch with blue eyes who wore square glasses to help her see. She had black hair that she always kept in a bun. She had a very stern face that made most people think that this was not someone to cross. McGonagall walked in, her billowing emerald green robes flowing as she walked and stopped in her tracks when she saw James and Lily.

"James?" McGonagall said with shock, "Lily, you are alive, how? Albus, my word was that these two were killed by You Know Who."

"James and Lily managed to live by close call Minerva," Dumbledore answered, "They both dueled Voldemort," he continued, ignoring McGonagall flinching at the mention of Voldemort's name, and were quite successful. James managed to dive out of the way of the killing curse but it was not enough to hurt him, he has lost some blood but he healed his cuts. Lily, however her dive was most successful. She managed to dive just right that the curse missed her and she tried to disarm him but the spell missed. That did not prevent her from injury. The torture curse injured parts of her body and she may have a broken arm, she did hit Harry's crib really hard."

"Well that is a big relief Albus," McGonagall said, "What I really want to know is how Harry managed to survive?"

"Harry has managed to survive by the protection from Lily," Dumbledore said, smiling, "Love kept Harry from dying, Lily's dive in front of Harry's crib was the sacrifice."

"So Voldemort fell because I protected Harry Albus?" Lily asked. "Your dive in front of Harry's crib was just right Lily," Dumbledore answered, "It placed a sacrificial protection upon Harry. It is an ancient branch of magic, Lily if you had died it would require someone of your blood to seal the charm."

"That would mean Petunia would have taken Harry if James and I had died?" Lily asked. "Yes Lily," Dumbledore said, "The fact that you and James did live is the best news."

"It is the best news ever Albus," McGonagall said smiling, "and to see Harry alive is the even better news, now with that cut on his head," she added, "is that where— ?"

"Yes Minerva," Dumbledore. answered "It is and it will scar over, he will have it for the rest of his life."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked.

"Even if I could do something about it," Dumbledore said, "I wouldn't though. Scars can really come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."

"Wow Albus," Remus said, "I never knew that, out of all of my years knowing you Albus, you never mentioned that."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I just like keeping things to myself."

"Let us get these three to the hospital wing," McGonagall said, "Poppy can tend to them."

"That sounds like a good idea McG!" Sirius said.

"Oh my gosh," McGonagall said, "Sirius Black, like for the millionth time, my name is NOT McG!"

Sirius just smirked at McGonagall and winked at James as Remus rolled his eyes. "Right," he said, "Sorry Mum."

McGonagall glared at him. "Sirius Black," She said, "You are so insufferable."

"Ah Professor McGonagall," Sirius said, "You know you miss me."

"I do miss you Sirius," McGonagall said, "But seeing as I am no longer your professor, you can call me Minerva, and please don't call me McG."

"Okay," Sirius said.

"Let us get these three taken care of," Dumbledore said, "Sirius, I suggest that you can help Lily while walking and Remus, I suggest that you help James as he is weak due to his blood loss."

"Of course Albus," Sirius said grabbing Lily's arm. "I am happy to help my friends out Albus," Remus said, grabbing James' arm, "always have and always will."

"That is great Remus," Dumbledore said and everyone followed him out of the office.

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey looked over James, Lily and Harry. She was an exceptionally kind witch but was a little strict. Madam Pomfrey magically healed Lily's arm with a simple flick of her wand. She then gave James a blood restoration potion to help get his strength back, for Harry she applied some dittany on to the cut but there wasn't much else that she could do to it.

"James," she said, "Lily, that was all I could do to help Harry, the dittany healed it over but it will scar. That cut was caused by an evil curse."

"It was an unforgivable curse Poppy," McGonagall said, You know who casted it but it rebounded."

"So he is gone Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "You know who is really gone."

"Yes Poppy," Dumbledore said, "he is gone."

"Now James," Madam Pomfrey said, "The blood restoration potion has to be taken every hour. Unfortunately though, due to the tragic event that you three just went through, I have to administer a dreamless sleep draught to not only you and Lily but to Harry as well, you three will have to stay here overnight."

"Okay Madam Pomfrey," James said as Madam Pomfrey tossed over two gowns and with Sirius's help, he got into it along with Lily.

"Oh and James," Madam Pomfrey said looking back at everyone, as you no longer attend Hogwarts, "you can call me Poppy."

"Okay Poppy," James said, sitting down on the bed and stretching out.

"Okay James, Lily," Dumbledore said, turning towards the two, "You two rest up, Sirius, Remus and myself have to report to the ministry and talk to the minister about being witnesses at Pettigrew's trial, we'll see if you three can be used as witnesses as well, seeing that he was your secret keeper."

"I'd squash that little bastard to a pulp if he was in front of me." James said.

"I'll have a piece of my mind to kill him," Sirius said, with anger.

"Now guys," Dumbledore said, with narrow eyes, "Pettigrew deserves what he got."

"He should get life in Azkaban as far as I concern," Sirius said, still a bit angry, "But that is up to the judge, not me."

"You do know that you get to be a witness Sirius," Remus said, "as well as me."

"It still gives me right mind to kill him Moony," Sirius said, "working for Voldemort right under our noses!"

"And to think that we trusted Pettigrew James," Lily said, "He did look down."

"That was what I saw right after Harry's birth," James said, "and just a few hours ago before me and Lily laid down with Harry."

"It is strange though," Dumbledore said, "But as witnesses James, you and Lily can tell the story out, for right now it is time for sleep, come Remus and Sirius."

The three walked out, leaving James, Lily and Harry alone in the hospital wing. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came into the room with a goblet full of potion.

"Okay James and Lily," she said, placing the goblet down onto the table next to James' bed, this is enough dreamless sleep draught for 24 hours, 12 between the both of you, as Harry has fell asleep already, I can attend to him if he wakes before you two do."

"How can we ever thank you Poppy," asked James, taking the goblet and drinking only half of the contents and passing it to Lily.

"By making damn sure that squatty, whiney Pettigrew gets what he deserves," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I sure will," James said, "You can count on it."

"You are quite welcome James," Madam Pomfrey said, and she walked out of the room, leaving the three alone. Lily finished drinking her portion of the potion and their eyes drooped closed, and they both fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Date: 31, October 1981

Location: Ministry Of Magic: Cornelius Fudge's office

At the ministry not much was going on, well at least not in the atrium. In the minister's office, a certain man was twirling his bowler hat around with his finger. This man's name was Cornelius Fudge. He was a portly man who had rumpled gray hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. He also wore a lime green bowler hat on his head when outside the office. He was swirling his hat with his finger when Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus flooed into the room.

"Albus," Fudge said, "Just in time." The three sat down in front of Fudge's desk.

"Pettigrew seems to not want to talk Dumbledore," Fudge said, "He is placing the blame upon Black here."

"I sure bloody well did not do it," Sirius said with anger, "You know I wouldn't."

"Oh I know that you would not work for You Know Who Black," Fudge said, "James and Lily are your friends, you could not betray them."

"That is what I said to Pettigrew when I cornered him," Remus said, "He accused Sirius of betrayal."

"That is just preposterous Remus," Fudge said, "Black, Potter and Pettigrew are animagi but I believe that Pettigrew is unregistered, so he has that up against him."

"And from what I gather from the information I saw on You Know Who," Dumbledore said, "Pettigrew was right there with him."

"He was rather suspicious tonight," Remus said, "we were with James and Lily visiting Harry as he was fifteen months old, James and Lily wanted to celebrate with a small party. Pettigrew looked solemn, you know, like he was depressed. He told us that he had to leave and run errands for his mum, so as a skilled Legilimens, I looked into Pettigrew's mind and saw the dark mark, You Know Who and Pettigrew revealing to You Know Who the location of Lily and James. My suspicions were correct and just an hour later You Know Who struck in Godric's Hollow first dueling with James, then Lily and then he turned to Harry. Of course the love protection that You Know Who did not know of was surrounding Harry. He casted the killing curse and then he fell."

"That is not what I had imagined," Fudge said, "Your report Remus did not give the location though."

"I was doing some order business when I seen him apparate outside of The Leaky Cauldron," Remus said, "so naturally I ran after him through the pub and into Diagon Alley, well the rest you saw what was recorded on the parchment."

"You stunned him and summoned Ministry officials immediately." Fudge said, "I am so glad that he gets trial tomorrow, he deserves real punishment."

"Now with James and Lily Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "can they also be witnesses to the trial?"

"Oh of course Dumbledore," Fudge said, "I believe that Barty will allow it, he is overseeing the trial."

"Going to use the whole Wizengamot for this trial?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," Fudge answered, "this trial also needs the Order, so can you possibly summon all of the members to the trial?"

"I can make that happen Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "Pettigrew was after all in the Order but that changes a lot of things. A known Death Eater has turned spy for us."

"I do know about Severus Dumbledore," Fudge said, "I am so glad he has turned around, but you cannot give him the Defense Against The Dark Arts job at Hogwarts."

"Severus knows that as well Cornelius, Dumbledore said, as he told me he knows too much about You Know Who and besides he would rather teach Potions."

Dumbledore put his hand into his cloak and he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers but instead, little planets were moving around the edge of it. It must have made some sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Sirius, Remus, we need to be heading back to Hogwarts, Cornelius, when are we due back here tomorrow?"

"Since the trial is at nine o'clock," Fudge said, "I say arrive here around seven o'clock, trial will be in Courtroom twelve."

"That sounds great," Dumbledore said, as Fudge handed him the bag of Floo powder, "We will all be here at seven o'clock." Dumbledore said taking a pinch of the glittering powder and throwing it into the fire, which turned emerald green. He stepped into the fire which it rose higher than he did and shouted "Hogwarts" and vanished. Sirius who was next did the same as Dumbledore turned to Fudge and said. "Seven o'clock on the dot." And then he shouted "Hogwarts" and vanished, Remus did the same thing as Dumbledore. He turned to Fudge and said, "You can count on us Cornelius." He stepped into the fire and shouted "Hogwarts" and then he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Boy Who Lived

Author's note: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise; all names are property of JK Rowling.

Date: 31, October 1981

Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Headmaster's Office

Remus spun faster and faster, blurred fireplaces flashing past him. He closed his eyes to prevent from getting sick. Then, when at last he felt himself slowing down, he threw out his hands and came to a halt in time to prevent himself from falling face forward out of Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Moony," Sirius said, holding out a hand to pull Remus to his feet.

"Got to get used to Flooing," Remus said, straightening up.

"It does take some getting used to," Dumbledore said.

"I think me and Sirius are going back to our Order duties," Remus said, "I guess we will meet you, James, and Lily at the trial tomorrow."

"Will do," Dumbledore said, "Courtroom twelve."

"Okay Albus," Sirius said and the two apparated out of the office.

Dumbledore was settling down at his desk and reading when a knock came upon the door.

"Enter," he said and Severus Snape entered the room. Snape was the potions' master at Hogwarts and a new member of the Order of The Phoenix. He was a tall man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. His face looked worried as he entered the room.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "what brings you here on this night?"

"My concerns are of Lily sir," Snape said, "Is she alive? Because from what I heard her and James were killed by the Dark Lord."

"Yes she is," Dumbledore said, "Her, James, and Harry are all alive and safe. They are here in the Hospital Wing."

"That is great news," Snape said, "Now to the news, got this from Alastor himself, just a few hours ago, Longbottom Manor was attacked by Death Eaters. Now last I heard is that Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity. They have been admitted to St Mungo's and their son has went to live with Frank's mother."

"That is a big relief for their son," Dumbledore said, "I just wonder how the Ministry is going to handle this?"

"I was going to ask that one myself," Snape said, "the capture of Peter Pettigrew was the next big piece of news, I know that Remus himself was the one who encountered him."

"The trial is tomorrow," Dumbledore said, "James and Lily are to be present as all Order members."

"So I need to be there," Snape asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "I know you don't know that much about Pettigrew."

"All that I know about him is that he is a snotty whiney brat that always trotted along with Potter and his friends," Snape said, "I just want to know why he would betray his friends of all people and work for the Dark Lord, I mean I even know what he is capable of, just why Potter of all people?"

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "do you still have that childhood hatred against James Potter?

"He caused me so much horror in all of my years here as a student Dumbledore," Snape said, "Why did he do such a thing?"

"Just like Slytherin's and Gryffindor's to go against each other Severus," Dumbledore said, "You might want to forgive him for all of the horror, he is here after all."

"Dumbledore," Snape said, "please do not forget all of the horror Sirius Black done to me, he was far worse than James, do you remember that Remus Lupin was a prefect and he just let them tease me."

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "Remus got the prefect badge because Professor Dippett seemed to think that he was the one for the job, I am sorry to say though that he did not succeed in that, but you will get to forgive Sirius also. Meanwhile, let us get some rest. We will report to the hospital wing tomorrow morning before flooing to the ministry."

"I totally agree there Dumbledore," Snape said, it is late after all, what time is the trial scheduled for?"

"Nine o'clock," Dumbledore answered, "But Cornelius said for all of us to report to the ministry around seven o'clock."

"Seven o'clock," Snape said, "I will meet you in the hospital wing tomorrow morning at four o'clock, got to get on Potter's good side before the trial, I want to be in good speaking terms with him.

"That sounds great," Dumbledore said, and Snape left the room, leaving Dumbledore all alone.

Date: 1st, November 1981

Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Headmaster's Office

Dumbledore was sitting at his chair, reading a book from the library. It was early morning and a light rain was falling outside making for a chilly start to the day. He was reading about transfiguration when a tawny owl flew through the window and dropped a letter onto his desk. He reached across his desk, picked up the envelope, opened it and took out the letter and read it:

 _Albus,_

 _Based upon information collected by Aurors Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and an official of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement Dragonus Aguatis, the trial of Peter Pettigrew will take place November first at nine o'clock am in Courtroom twelve. All members of The Order Of the Phoenix are to be present at this trial. I await your owl no later than three o' clock am._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

 _Minister of Magic_

Dumbledore read this letter three times to ensure he took every word in. He then took a fresh sheet of parchment and his quill and wrote the following:

 _Cornelius,_

 _The Order and myself will report to the ministry around seven o'clock this morning. Weather is quite wet here at Hogwarts, hope all is well your way. We will see you in Courtroom twelve at seven o'clock sharp._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore read this over three times. He then tied it to the legs of the owl that delivered his letter from the minister. Then, with a soft swooshing noise, the owl spread its enormous wings and soared out of the open window.

With that job done, he then walked to his fireplace, took out his bag of floo powder from his pocket and threw some into the flames and the fire turned emerald green at once and then he got down on his knees and stuck his head into the flames.

"Nine Seventy Five Elkornridge Pass!" Dumbledore said, loudly and clearly, and the network of fireplaces spun around and around. Dumbledore closed his eyes as the spinning continued to avoid getting sick. As quickly as it had begun it stopped, Dumbledore opened his eyes finding to looking out from a sitting room fireplace towards a armchair where a man was sitting, looking over a piece of parchment.

This man's name was Alastor Moody. He is a well known Auror, who in the past few months alone has caught many death eaters. He has a mane of muzzled gray hair, and a heavily scarred face. His face looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had not only what the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. He also has a prosthetic leg made of wood. What makes him unique to many people but frightening to others are his eyes. One of them was small dark and beady and the other was large, round as a coin and has an electric blue iris. The blue eye moved towards the fireplace and saw Dumbledore's face in the flames.

"Ah Albus," he said, "Just in time."

"Alastor," Dumbledore said.

"Did you see the report on the Longbottom Manor attack?" Moody asked.

"I did not get any reports on the attack Alastor," Dumbledore answered, "I got the news from Severus."

"I have his full report right here," Moody said, "Ministry official Aquatis, Auror Kingsley and myself were the first to arrive. I of course rounded up the three death eaters that were responsible for the attack."

"Who were the Death Eaters Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Lestranges," Moody answered, "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Junior."

Dumbledore gasped. "You mean Barty's son?" he asked.

"I am afraid so Albus," Moody answered, "I believe though, he was under the Imperius curse. Voldemort himself casted it on Barty Junior, he was trying to fight it but in the end it was all control."

"I just cannot believe it," Dumbledore said, "Barty will be devastated."

"Oh Barty will be more than devastated," Moody said, "He will be angry. I mean his own son working for Voldemort."

"Did you happen to get word on the Potters?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh I got that news," Moody answered, "Glad to know that they are alive, but what interests me Albus is how?"

"The actions that James and Lily took in their duels against Voldemort is how that they survived," Dumbledore answered, "the way that those two dived to avoid the killing curse was just right to avoid death, but not injury."

"I will never forget how James Potter performed in charms," Moody said, "He learned how to heal himself efficiently. I was indeed impressed. His marks on his O.W.L.s in charms were very high."

"I do remember that year very well," Dumbledore said, "I was still Transfiguration Professor then, and I believe that year was also after the O.W.L. in Defense Against the Dark Arts written exam that James, and Sirius wanted to tease poor Severus."

"I never seen why they were always at each other," Moody said.

"It was the Quidditch that rattled his head," Dumbledore said, "He was trying to impress Lily, but she was always at him, calling him an arrogant toerag."

"You have to admit it though," Moody said smiling, "James and Lily were always meant for each other."

"Did you get word on the capture of Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes," Moody answered, "Remus' report was very interesting." He picked up a second piece of parchment from the table.

"Okay," he continued, "From what Remus had written here, he said Pettigrew had apparated to The Leaky Cauldron without a license, so with Remus being on guard duty he spotted him, so Pettigrew took off. Remus ran through the pub and chased him into Diagon Alley when Remus stunned Pettigrew and summoned officials Aquatis, Levings and Goldstein to the scene. There is a trial though."

"All order members are to be present," Dumbledore said, "We have to be there at seven o'clock, trial begins at nine o'clock in courtroom twelve."

"Okay Albus," Moody said, "I guess I will meet everyone at the ministry at seven o'clock."

"We are going to apparate from Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said, "I guess we will see you at the ministry."

"Okay," Moody said, and Dumbledore pulled his head from Moody's fireplace and the spinning started again. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again and found himself in front of his own fireplace. He watched the emerald flames change back into a normal roaring fire.

He then got up and went back to his desk, settled back in his chair and continued to read. Then a knock came upon the door.

"Enter," he said and McGonagall entered the room.

"Good morning Minerva," Dumbledore said, as she sat down in the chair facing his desk, "I heard from Cornelius a few hours ago, the trial starts at nine o'clock but we are to be there at seven o'clock."

"Seven o'clock," McGonagall said, "I hear that all order members have to be present at the trial."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "There is a lot going against Pettigrew and Cornelius wants all of the evidence that he can get."

"Did you get in contact with Alastor?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "just got through talking to him via floo."

"He must have had some full detailed reports," McGonagall said.

"He did," Dumbledore said, "he had the full report on the Longbottom attack and Pettigrew's arrest. He also knew about the Potter attack, he is glad that they are alive."

"I for say that Pettigrew deserves a life sentence in Azkaban," McGonagall said.

"I am for sure that he will get what he deserves," Dumbledore said, "I said to James last night that we are to meet in the hospital wing at four o'clock, we are going to tie some knots before the trial."

"Who would I say needs to tie some knots?" McGonagall asked, with concern.

"Severus, James and Sirius," Dumbledore answered, "That childhood hatred has gone far enough and not to mention a certain silly name those two liked to call him."

"Severus is on our side now," McGonagall said, "And Sirius is known for silly names for people, I just wondered where he came up with McG?"

"That is too silly," Dumbledore said, with a slight chuckle, "We need to be heading towards the hospital wing."

"Yes," McGonagall said getting up and walking towards the door, "Hopefully Severus can accept the fact that James, and Sirius are more than just bullies."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, opening the door, "Yes they are. Those two are awesome people." And the two left the room.

Date: 1st, November 1981

Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Hospital Wing

James Potter stirred slightly in his bed. He opened his eyes and focused on where he was at and he realized he was at Hogwarts in the hospital wing. He looked over to the next bed where Lily was laying. He was so glad to be alive and he was so glad that Lily and Harry were alive also. He glanced over at the window. It was still dark but it was morning.

Just then a knock came upon the door, and Lily woke up instantly.

"Just a minute," came Madam Pomfrey's voice from her office and she trotted into the room towards the door and opened it.

"Good morning Poppy," Dumbledore said, "May we come in?"

"You can," Madam Pomfrey said, "James and Lily are awake." Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room and sat down on the bed next to James.

"Good morning James," Dumbledore said, "Lily, did you two sleep well?"

"Pretty good sir," James said, "What did you find out?"

"I found out quite a bit," Dumbledore answered, "We are to report to the ministry of magic at seven o'clock, all order members are in the trial."

"That means we are going to be present at the trial," Lily said, "But that also means…"

Just then Madam Pomfrey entered the room along with Professor Snape.

"Snivellus!" James shouted standing up, "Albus, why him!" Snape stared at James with a stern look.

"Calm yourself James," Dumbledore said, "Severus is now on our side. You, Sirius and Severus have had this hatred since your Hogwarts days and I believe that it is time that you two put this thing in the past, now shake on it."

Snape approached James and stuck his hand out. James took it and shook it.

"Just to warn you Snivelly, he said, when my son starts going here, if I hear of any mistreatment towards him, you will pay for it. Got it."

"Okay Potter," Snape said, "and stop calling me that name."

"I have to agree with Severus James," McGonagall said, "that name has got to go. His name is Severus and you are to call him by that name, do you understand?"

"Understood," James said.

Snape walked over to Lily and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Lily," he said, "I am so sorry for what I done to you in our fifth year, I never meant to call you a mudblood."

"Times have changed Severus, Lily said, "and so have you. What made you decide to go against Voldemort?"

"That is what I want to know Severus." James said.

"It became clear after the prophecy was made," Snape said, "I was encountered by Dumbledore on the hill overlooking the castle. I explained to him that I was finished following the Dark Lord's ways and wanted to be on the good side. So our deal was to make sure that you three were safe. Now what I want to know is how did the Dark Lord manage to track you three down?"

"That whiney arrogant toerag Pettigrew Snivellus," Sirius said and Snape turned around and found Sirius and Remus standing in the room. Snape stood up to face Sirius. He had a stern look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Sirius Black?" Snape asked.

"Why are you here Snivelly?" Sirius asked with a stiff voice.

"He is now on our side," Dumbledore said "He is our Potions Master here at Hogwarts."

"So Horace finally retired Albus?" Remus asked.

"He sure did Remus," Dumbledore answered. "Now getting to the point Sirius," he added, "just as I said to James here, times have changed and just like Minerva said I believe that it is time that we dropped that silly name and the childhood hatred, now you two shake on it."

Snape held out his hand and Sirius took it and shook it.

"I am just going to let you know now Snape, Sirius said, "any funny business from you, any at all, and you will pay for it, got it."

"That is clear," Snape said, sitting back down, "Now Remus, your report was that you saw Pettigrew outside of the Leaky Cauldron right?"

"Yes Severus," Remus said, "He apparently apparated there so naturally when he saw me he panicked, so he ran for it. I ran after him, through the pub and into Diagon

Alley. I stunned him outside of Ollivander's wand shop and I summoned ministry officials immediately."

"You did do the right thing Remus," Snape said, "Pettigrew was not supposed to apparate anywhere after the Dark Lord fell, he does not have a license to apparate as he lost his license, I just don't know where."

"Oh ho," Sirius said, "That is another charge against him Severus."

"It is Sirius," Snape said.

"Did you find happen to find anything at Pettigrew's house on your duties during the night Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"I discovered that he left his license to apparate on his desk," Sirius answered, "He did it on purpose as he was working for Voldemort to get away quickly."

"He has broken many of our laws," Dumbledore said, "and he just broke many in the past few hours alone."

"I say," McGonagall said, turning towards Harry's crib as he was stirring, "Let us get to see this little bundle of joy here."

"Ah yes," James said, "Harry needs to get to know everyone, as yet two of his future professors are in here."

"Oh Potter," Snape said, you are going to make me blush."

"Come on Severus," James said, "I just know that Harry will inherit his mother's brains especially in Potions and Charms."

"I've got to admit it though Potter," Snape said, "Lily here was always top in Potions."

"Slughorn told me I was one of his absolute favorite students Severus," Lily said, with a smile, "Potions was my favorite class as well as Charms." She looked towards Harry and he was wide awake with a big grin upon his face and arms wide open.

"Awe," Lily said, "why if it isn't my big boy."

"Mumma!" Harry exclaimed, "Da!"

Lily got up and went over to Harry's crib, picked him up and placed him in her arms.

"Who's my big boy," James said, "it is my big boy Harry."

"Da!" Harry exclaimed.

"He certainly is you James," Snape said, examining Harry, "The hair, and the face."

"Not to mention," Lily said, "my green eyes."

"That also," Snape said.

"I just hope that Harry will become an animagi like you James," McGonagall said, with enthusiasm, "Next generation Prongs."

"He sure can," James said, "I will train him well."

"Hate to bust up this sweet session," Dumbledore said, "But as we are due at the ministry at seven o'clock, we need to be at our apparition point in ten minutes."

"Where is the apparition point at Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"The Three Broomsticks," Dumbledore said, "Rosmerta gave her permission to the ministry."

"Okay," McGonagall said, "I guess we need to head there."

Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in and stopped at Lily's bed.

"Well," she said, eying Harry, "I guess that everything seems to be in order, this little guy is happy."

"Why thank you Poppy," James said, smiling.

"I am guessing you are releasing these three Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes I am," Madam Pomfrey said, as the group was getting up "Now all of you go and make sure that Pettigrew deserves what he done."

"We will Poppy," Remus said and everyone followed Dumbledore out of the room and out into the hallway leading up towards the upper floors. As James and Lily were walking they were thinking hard about the choice that they had made just the week before. They both thought that choosing Pettigrew was indeed wrong.

Lily walked a bit faster to catch up with Dumbledore.

"Albus," she said, "Me and James were thinking and we should've used Sirius. He was indeed a lot more trustworthy."

Sirius' ears caught the words to Dumbledore's and Lily's conversation and he rushed forward to talk to the both of them.

"My intentions were for both you and James to use Sirius," Dumbledore said, "I just did not know that you would change your minds."

"That was all my fault Albus," Sirius said, "I thought I could trust Pettigrew."

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, "You just did not know what Pettigrew was doing, I did not even know that he was working as a double agent."

"Sometimes people can be a bit of trouble," Sirius said, "The misunderstanding came on the night Harry was born. Pettigrew was solemn and down. He looked like he was a bit depressed. He said he was tired and his mother was driving him bonkers, but right away I could sense trouble, Remus knew right away being a legilimens."

"With a skilled Legilimens in the room," Dumbledore said, "That was a great thing that he done."

"It was," Sirius said, "Well months past and last night during the celebration, Pettigrew was solemn yet again but Remus was on alert and used Legitimacy again, this time he sensed trouble was coming. So Pettigrew left and after me and Remus left, Remus apparated right away to The Leaky Cauldron for order duties and you know the rest of the story."

"Yes I do," Dumbledore said, "I sense that this trial will be short and sweet. There is so much evidence against Pettigrew."

"He will pay," Sirius said, as the group entered the courtyard. They all walked silently as they approached Hogsmeade. As they approached The High Street, The Three Broomsticks came into view.

"We are going to apparate in groups of four," Dumbledore said stopping just short of The Three Broomsticks, "I thought that approach would be the best, so James, you, Harry and Lily will be with me, Sirius, Remus and Minerva, you three will go with Severus, are these instructions clear?"

"Yes sir," everyone answered.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, "once there, we are to go to the visitor's entrance and obtain visitors badges and then we will be on our way to the courtroom."

"Okay," everyone said, and James, Lily and Harry who was in Lily's arms stepped forward and grabbed each other's hands and disapparated on the spot. The other four stepped forward and done the same thing.

Date: 1st, November 1981

Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Room of Requirement

Back at Hogwarts, the eight gathered in the Room of Requirement for a small celebration. The room outdid itself by imitating a small version of the Great Hall with one table that was full of food.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the imprisonment of Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore said raising his glass, "He was a great friend but he chose the wrong path to gain satisfaction. We as the Order Of The Phoenix believe that the gain to high power is not the dark side, so I propose a toast, to James and Lily."

"James And Lily," everyone said raising their glasses.

"And I also propose a toast to Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived," Dumbledore said, "without him; Voldemort would still be at large, to Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter," everyone said raising their glasses.

"So Potter," Snape said, "Now that Pettigrew is out of the way, do you feel better now?"

"Loads better Severus," James said, "I would have hexed him greatly if I had met him anytime in the future."

"He deserves his punishment Potter," Snape said.

"So Severus," Lily said, "are you quite happy now that you are on our side?"

"Yes I am Lily," Snape said, "I find that fighting against the dark arts instead of for them is better for me, besides being Potions Master is better suited for me than Defense Against the Dark Arts, latest word on the job is that it is possibly jinxed, No one has accepted the position since Galatea Merrythought retired."

"Good lord," Sirius said, "I did not know that she had retired."

"Oh yes," Snape said, "after fifty years in the job, she retired but I believe something happened since then. Albus, do you know what happened?"

"It appears that when the position became available, Tom Riddle came back asking for it," Dumbledore answered, "Quite longer than he had anticipated when he had asked Professor Dippett. He was powerful then but he had wandered so far into his dark ways and if I had let him have the position, Hogwarts would have been in terrible danger."

"He placed a jinx on the job Albus," Snape said, "I caught him off guard that night on his way towards the Room of Requirement, he was going to hide another one of his precious objects. He did not know it then I was going to stop working for him. He did not see me of course."

"That is a great thing," Dumbledore said, "if you were caught you would have been his next victim of the killing curse."

"Oh Albus I knew who accompanied him, Severus said with enthusiasm, "In fact Mad-Eye caught most of these Death Eaters after I told him the names."

"I hinted out Nott, Rosier, Mucliber, and Dolohov," Dumbledore said, "did you discover more?"

"I did," Snape answered, "The Lestranges, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan, Crouch Junior, and Lucius Malfoy."

"LUCIUS MALFOY!" Sirius shouted, "THAT GREAT PRAT OF AN IN-LAW OF MINE A DEATH EATER!

"Calm yourself Sirius," Snape said, "he was caught just minutes after the Dark Lord's fall in Godric's Hollow last night."

"What about my deranged cousin, Bellatrix and her snide of a husband and that prat Rabastan?" Sirius asked, with anger in his eyes, "I want to put Bellatrix under lots of torture."

"Got the word early this morning," Snape said, "right after the attack at Longbottom Manor, they were caught by Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Aquatis, Crouch Junior was among them, and Barty is not going to be happy about that trial."

"That is going to be bad on Barty," Dumbledore said, "Having to try his own son."

"I liked Dragonus," James said, "he was so polite and a really unusual Slytherin."

"I saw that in him," Snape said, "While Lucius was trying to win me on, I went my own way and spoke to Dragonus. He was a fourth year when I started at Hogwarts and we remained close throughout the rest of his years at the school although I seemed to still gang up with Avery and Mulciber."

"Mulciber was so creepy Severus," Lily said, "I just did not know what you saw in him or Avery?"

"I was wandering into the dark arts so far," Snape answered, "I found it fascinating, but now not so much."

"As every Slytherin has done in the past," Dumbledore said, "always wanting to follow in the footsteps of Voldemort. Dragonus was an exception, as he was half blood. The Ministry was where he wanted to be. He came to me on several occasions asking about how the muggle law enforcement worked. Of course with me being a wizard, I did not have that type of knowledge. I am a half blood like him but I was able to help him by taking him on a journey into the muggle world during the summer between his fourth and fifth year."

"And did he find out about law enforcement?" James asked.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore answered, "Dragonus and I done well in that journey. We visited several London Police Stations and Scotland Yard. Dragonus gained most of his knowledge from Scotland Yard."

"I liked Dragonus also Albus," McGonagall said, "His Muggle Studies marks were very high."

"He knew how to properly dress like a muggle," Dumbledore said, "That was how we got through the journey so well; he even showed me what I was doing wrong when it came to my muggle attire."

"By fifth year though," McGonagall said, "Dragonus' focus went straight to enforcing the law. He got picked to be Prefect for Slytherin and I cannot say there was no finer prefect ever in Hogwarts history than Dragonus Aquatis. I have never seen Slytherin House so well behaved, not a detention in sight, but boy lots of points were lost while he was around."

"His O.W.L.s were fantastic," Dumbledore said, "All seven classes were at Acceptable or above, and he did not stop on enforcing the law, he carried that all the way into seventh year, which during that year he acquired the position of Head Boy and then I could say Hogwarts had the best behavior record ever."

"Wow," Remus said with enthusiasm, "I always thought he was different."

"Did you know that Dragonus was the one who pardoned you of your Death Eater activity Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"That I did know," Snape answered, "And now I have such great connections with the ministry."

"Poor Lucius," Dumbledore said, "serving in a trial which by the way is tomorrow and I have to be present at it."

"He may be pardoned," Snape said, getting up along with everyone else, "who knows what will happen, the Ministry has workers like Arthur Weasley who are so against the Malfoy family."

"Who knows," Dumbledore said, "Arthur is going to be at this trial. He might want Lucius to serve a light sentence."

"A great way to end the Dark days," James said.

"Okay James, Lily," Dumbledore said, "Glasglow Hall is still full functional so you can take Harry and get him settled into a new home. Fudge arranged a portkey that will take you three there."

Dumbledore pointed to a rusty cauldron on the floor.

"Oh that sounds great Albus," James said, "I sure do miss being there."

"Let us get back there now," Lily said, "Remus, Sirius, could you two shortly report to the manor once we get settled."

"We can," Sirius said, "I am going to Moony's place, just send an owl when you are ready for us."

"Okay," Lily said and she walked over to the cauldron where James was. He and Harry had their hands on the cauldron so Lily placed her hand on the cauldron also.

"Okay Lily," James said, on the count of three then…one…two…three." They felt a powerful jerk behind their navels, the ground vanished from beneath their feet, their hands were glued to the cauldron; they were banging into one another as they all sped forward in a swirl of colors and in a rush of wind, the cauldron pulling them onward and then they all landed in the common room of Glasglow Hall.

"Oh it feels so good to be back here." Lily said, smiling.

"I will go and hunt down Maddy and Mickey," James said, "tomorrow we need to work on decorating Harry's room."

"Sounds like a plan," Lily said, "I am going to write Padfoot to let him and Remus know that we are here."

"Okay love," James said, "Potts is around here somewhere, I am going to put Harry onto our bed so he can sleep."

"He needs rest," Lily said, "this was a long day."

"It sure was." James said, "we are all tired, how about a nice warm fire in the fireplace to relax by."

"I will say yes to that." Lily said.

James then pointed his wand towards the fireplace and cried out "INCENDIO!" Just then warm flames erupted in the fireplace casting a warm glow into the room. Lily just sat there facing the fireplace and thought now this is relaxing.

Finished at last! Wow I thought that this one would never get done. Lots of this chapter got done in a day…I am researching a lot about the Harry Potter world, especially with the Ministry Of Magic and many of the main characters. There is a lot that I want to change within the original novel. There will be more to come in chapter three. We are going ahead two years in time.

Feedback would be great. Thanks for reading.


End file.
